Peristaltic pumps are widely used in the medical industry for pumping fluids and are preferred for their positive displacement and flow metering characteristics. In addition, because the fluid to be pumped is contained within replaceable tubing, the pump mechanism does not become contaminated with the fluid. Typically, in such pumps a flexible tube is engaged with one or more rollers that periodically compress the tubing in a lengthwise fashion, thereby propelling the fluid disposed within the tubing.
In a typical peristaltic pump, the flexible tubing is disposed between a spring-biased semi-circular clamp and the periphery of a pump wheel, with further end clamps disposed on the pump housing at either end of the semi-circular clamp to retain the tubing centered on the pump wheel. The pump wheel carries a plurality of rollers spaced along the circumference of the pump wheel, wherein the rollers engage and ride along the tubing for the length of the semi-circular clamp. During rotation of the pump wheel, liquid is urged through the tubing in the direction of the wheel rotation. Backflow is prevented by ensuring that at least two rollers are engaged with the tubing at all times.
One drawback associated with conventional peristaltic pumps involves difficulty in loading tubing, in that it may require considerable manipulation to arrange the tubing in the end clamps to ensure that the tubing is properly centered in the pump mechanism. Another drawback associated with conventional peristaltic pumps is that the tubing, when inadvertently placed in tension, has a tendency to kink against the end clamps during operation. A still further drawback is associated with maintaining the tubing centered on the pump wheel rollers.
In view of these drawbacks of previously known devices, it would be desirable to provide a peristaltic pump having simplified loading.
It also would be desirable to provide a peristaltic pump that is configured to reduce kinking of the tubing.
It still further would be desirable to provide a peristaltic pump that self-centers the tubing within the pump mechanism.